Shot
by moriartysfallenangels
Summary: A quick ficlet to satisfy your Cartinelli needs. Angie followed Peggy on a mission and ended up getting hurt in the crossfire.


Angie Martinelli woke up to the soft popping sound of water boiling on the stove. As she pulled herself into consciousness, she noticed she was laying on the couch instead of her bed. She also happened to not be in her appartment. She looked for the source of the noise and noticed she was in the presence of none other than Peggy Carter.

"Do you want anything in your tea?" Peggy asked.

"Uh… No thanks," Angie said as she began to sit up. "I'll take it plain." Then her shoulder flared up in pain and she regretted moving.

"Angie you were shot." Peggy said in her gloriously soft British voice. "Don't be idiotic and hurt yourself further, love." Angie decided to sit up more carefully this time and wait for her tea to be done. Peggy moved around the kitchen gracefully but tiredly as Angie watched her. She often forgot what Peggy often went through and she felt bad for her. "You shouldn't have followed me last night. You wouldn't have gotten a bullet in your shoulder if you hadn't."

"I couldn't help it, Peg, you were being mysterious. How was I supposed to know you were a special agent?!" Angie regretted her outburst instantly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I couldn't tell you."

"Well, 's all right now, I guess." Peggy then poured the finished tea into a soft blue colored mug and headed towards Angie with a smile.

"Here you go," Peggy whispered to her while handing her the cup and sitting herself down next to her on the couch. "You do know that you can't tell anyone about me, right? It's not that I think that you will I just want to make sure."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she answered while taking the first sip of her tea. "Your tea is fantastic by the way."

"It's because I'm English," she laughed. Angie laughed with her because the sound of her laughter made her feel better than anything else on Earth. "I really can't think of a clever reason."

"Do you poor the tears of every misogynistic man in your tea?" she asked. Peggy smiled and straight up giggled. "Wait... the tea would be unbearably bitter." This caused them both to laugh together to the point their stomachs hurt and Angie's shoulder to hurt, as well. Something went through Peggy's mind because her smile slowly faded and her face became almost tender. She slowly leaned over and kissed Angie on the mouth. It was the most glorious thing Angie had ever experienced. Peggy was so passionate but gentle. She began to pull away but Angie was nowhere near satisfied. The kiss made her feel lighter and when she stopped, the weight returned.

Peggy stopped kissing Angie and stared into her eyes. Angie couldn't take it. She then leaned in to kiss Peggy back and her shoulder instantly sent a shooting pain up and down her body. She fell into Peggy's arms in pain.

"HOLY-" Angie exclaimed. Peggy just stroked her back as the other girl held back her tears. She would not look weak in front of the strongest person she knew.

"You alright, Ang?" Peggy asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. I'm super." Angie said in a muffled voice from Peggy's shoulder. She focused on her breathing and noticed how marvelous Peggy smelled. She smelled sweet and faintly like flowers. "Gosh, English, you smell fantastic." Peggy blushed but the girl didn't see it.

"Thanks. You don't smell too bad yourself." She laughed. Her laughter was the best sound Angie had ever heard. Everything about her was perfect. Her flaws were perfect and Angie didn't understand how that was possible. Peggy was all she had ever wanted.

"Peggy?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanted to tell you something for a while now, but I haven't really had the courage."

"And what is that?" Peggy smiled, guessing what it was.

"We accidentally wore each other's jackets yesterday." Peggy was flustered by this realization. She then looked across the room and saw Angie's coat hanging on the rack. She looked at where Angie's things were laid out and saw her own overcoat in the pile. She was confused at how this could have happened without her noticing.

"How did we manage that?" Peggy asked.

"We've been spending a lot of time together." Angie's pain was still subsiding as she slowly removed herself from Peggy's shoulder. Peggy looked into her eyes and pitied the younger girl as she saw the pain in her eyes.

"Angie."

"What, English?" Angie smirked.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"How long did it take you to figure that out, Sherlock?"


End file.
